


Dress Rehersal

by Project0506



Series: Soft Wars [112]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Brothers being assholes, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:59:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26115310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Project0506/pseuds/Project0506
Summary: The Wolfpack helps prepare Ahsoka for a Very Important Mission.  Comet has an unfortunately vital role to play.  (Sequel/Prequel to Legitimate Medical Requirements.  From a Tumblr prompt.)
Series: Soft Wars [112]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1683775
Comments: 14
Kudos: 336





	Dress Rehersal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RogueLadyVader (LaylaYuy)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaylaYuy/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Legitimate Medical Requirements](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25745059) by [Project0506](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Project0506/pseuds/Project0506). 



“This voids my warranty. Does this void my warranty? I think it does.”

“Are you objecting, Trooper?”

Comet folds his arms and glares. Helpfully, Little So’ika hefts the freshly made, still steaming mjua pie. “No,” he mutters resentfully. “And kark you for using pie. Sir.”

“You suit your bait to your target,” Commander Wolffe drawls. “Ahsoka, make a note of that.”

“Sir yes sir!” she cheers. Comet relieves her of pie and multitensil before her flailing causes tragedy.

He gives in to temptation. It’s really good pie. That annoys him. “I made it myself,” Little So’ika whispers and if _that_ is what Torrent taught her an innocent face looks like, it’s clear Wolfpack intervention could not have come quickly enough.

“If we’re done _stalling_ , Trooper…” Comet salutes a kark you, ignores his commander’s eye roll and their niece’s giggles.

“Fine,” he grumbles. Just to be difficult, he takes another scoop of pie and takes his time licking the multitensil clean. Before jamming it tines down right in the center. “This counts as licking the entire pie,” he makes sure everyone knows. Especially the Lts. He makes sure to make eye contact with Lt Sinker. “I _licked it_ ,” he reiterates. That’s karking sacred. He doesn’t trust Lt Sinker’s cheery agreement. Comet silently reserves the right to put pink in his hair bleach, if needs must.

“Congratulations,” Commander Wolffe drawls. “Now turn around.”

Comet hates everything about this. He makes sure everyone knows.

“A Commander of the GAR and _your niece_ was entrusted with a mission by her Company’s command staff. Are you trying to obstruct?” Comet twitches. He turns around. “Look like a nerd.” Comet sighs. He picks up his assigned prop holopad.

“I have a plan,” he intones dully.

The long moments of waiting are the worst, he decides. Even worse than the buzz of murmurs he can only barely make out. Curse his karking narrow shoulders! Comet is going to bulk up, starting right now, he swears on General Plo’s left tusk.

Little So’ika howls “It’s naptime!” and a hundred and fourteen pounds of Togruta bowls him off his feet and snuggles into his back.

The holopad jabs into his breastbone. Kark Comet’s light weaponry shoulders.

“Good, good,” Lt Sinker says in that tone of voice that says he’s trying not to howl himself sick with laughter. “We’ll work on the battlecry. Lets try it again.”

Kark everything. Comet steals another bracing bite of muja pie. It’s damn good pie.

“Nighty night!”


End file.
